Comfort in the Dark
by ForeverInYourFavor
Summary: Propelled 5 years into the future. Violet finds no comfort in the house alone while Tate succumbs to the darkness of the house. Their unfinished story. And the stories of new residents yet to come. Can a new family save their eternal love?
1. Chapter 1

**Violet POV**

Somehow the fact that I've been stuck in this house for almost five years has escaped my mind. It's been a somber, peaceful, almost depressing time. I never expected to spend eternity alone in a huge house full of people. And yet, here I was all alone.

Before I watched police and moving men clear out my room, my precious belongings, my music, my wardrobe, I took what I truly couldn't part with and hid it in the floorboards. The one right in the middle of the room that was always covered with a rug sprung right up if you stepped on the end just right. I pulled out a small tin box and set it aside. I haven't opened that box for five years. I locked my promise to Tate away in that boxed. Underneath it was my Ipod. I opened the small cloth and took out my Ipod. The music blared in my ears. I closed my eyes and lay down on the cold hardwood floors of my bedroom.

The ceiling was dark. I kept thin dark curtains on my windows to keep the light out. I didn't want to be reminded of anything outside of this house. All of my belongings, the few that I held onto, were sprawled across my floor for anyone to see. But like it mattered. Mom and dad were too busy with the baby to notice much anymore. I didn't leave my room for much these days.

And even after five years, I couldn't forgive him. It's one thing that I was stuck here but my mom and dad didn't deserve this even if they claimed that they were happy. Even in the afterlife they were bad liars.

Once my playlist stopped, I sat up with my arms around my knees and stared at the hole in my floor. I don't keep much down there; the tin box, my Ipod, a pack of cigarettes, and the empty pill bottle that killed me. I don't know why I still have it. Tate gave it to me the day he told me I had died. It was a constant reminder that this was real and not just a bad dream. No one knows I still have it, not even Tate knows. I wrapped my Ipod back up and hid it back under the floorboards. I let the tin box sit in the middle of my room for a while as I stood up and walked out.

I heard Bo rolling his ball across the attic floor and felt sorry that he was always by himself. I also felt sorry that he had Tate as a brother and Constance as a mother. I walked to the window and looked out at Constance's house. There was a swing set out back and toys scattered across the backyard. She hasn't been here in two years when she came frightened and bloody yelling at Tate. We haven't seen her since. But we both knew what she was up to; Constance took my mother's baby as her own and had hidden him in her home. My brother was living with a monster.

The floor creaked. I turned around. Hayden was standing there staring at me. "She stole my baby too. We could fight her, kill her and keep the baby here." Hayden always had a hidden agenda.

"Leave me alone Hayden. I don't want any part in your sick perverted ideas." I retorted with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Halloween is just around the corner. We could take care of her so that she'll never show her face here again." Truthfully, Constance doesn't come around anymore anyways. I didn't respond to Hayden. Instead, she crept closer to me almost whispering.

"I was there that day. When she came back and tore into Tate. I watched her kill him all over again. He called for you, but you ignored him like the _bitch _that you are." She provoked.

"That's enough Hayden! Go bother Nora." She laughed knowing full well that she had gotten to me. Once she was gone I melted to the floor. Hayden was right; I had ignored Tate's call. I could hear him but instead I put my Ipod on loud and ignored his cries. That day is so sick that there's nothing I can do to forget about it. I ran back to my room and grabbed my tin box. I took it into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Opening the box I already knew I was breaking my promise. Inside was a pad of paper and a pen covering my razor blades. I took out one of the blades and ran it across my smooth skin three times.

**Tate's POV**

The basement was quiet. It was calming. I threw a baseball at the wall. It was left here by the last residents along with a glove and a bat. No one was down here today. Even Hayden had left me in peace. I couldn't think. Five years since she had spoken to me. _Goodbye Tate._ Those were her last words to me. They were stuck in my head. I leaned my head into my lap and started to pull out my hair. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Oh relax will you. What a drama queen." An annoyingly familiar voice said. I looked up. Hayden. Of course she wasn't really leaving me alone, just waiting for me to go crazy. Hayden leaned down to my level almost hovering over me on her knees.

"Come on, no more nightmares." She whispered into my ear. Hayden put her hands on my shoulders, scooting closer to me. I couldn't breathe. She smelled like death, a scent we were all fatally attracted too. I couldn't look up at her. She put her face so close to mine, I could feel her lips tickle my cheek. Five years does a number on a person, especially spending those years alone. This wouldn't be the first time I gave into Hayden but it also wouldn't be the first time I shoved her away. Her hands crept along the back of my neck.

"Forget her. She doesn't want you. When Constance ripped into you two years ago she didn't even call out to you like you did to her. She cowered in her room alone with her razorblades. Forget her." Hayden whispered. That's when I shoved Hayden against the wall. I shot up off the floor so fast I frightened her. She hit the wall so hard pieces of brick landed on her head from above.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't know, you never will!" I yelled. I turned and turned yelling, tears on my cheeks. Hayden laughed like the bitch that she is and disappeared. She haunts to torment everyone in this house. I smashed my fist into the brick wall. Hayden had to bring up that day. She couldn't help but to see me suffer. She wants everyone to suffer like she does.

"_You are no son of mine! Look what you've done to this boy, you've turned him into a monster Tate!" Constance yelled. _

"_No, mother!" _

"_Listen to me Tate, I had high hopes for this boy! High hopes! You retched child; you destroyed the only hope for this family! I thought that would be you Tate. You screwed that up too because you are a monster!" I sat on the cement floor in the basement. I held my head in between my knees._

"_No Tate Langdon, you look at me!" She yelled before grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet.  
>"I've had enough of you do you hear me! I will not come into this awful house anymore! I want my baby to grow up good."<em>

"_I am your baby! I am your son! Not him, he's not yours. He belongs to Violet and her mother!" She started laughing. _

"_I am his mother Tate! He is my son and I will raise him good the way I couldn't with you. I will not let my son turn into a monster!" She let go of me and walked across the room._

"_I feel I've always been gentle and loving with you. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt but I can no longer do that Tate. I've had enough. I don't want anymore monsters to haunt me or my son. He will never know about this house! And I will never come back!"_

"_Don't do this." I backed up against the wall expecting the worst. I wrapped my hands close to my chest. My face was wet with tears.  
>"Go away Tate!" She yelled at me. <em>

"_No, no! Violet! Violet!" I called out the only name that had comfort in it. She was the only one who I wanted to console me. Even if mother left and never came back as long as she is here I'll be alright. _

"_VIOLET!" I screamed. _

"_Go away Tate! Don't ever come back!"_

"_Violet please!"_

"_Go away!" it felt like being shot all over again. I stood in the basement alone. I watched as Constance walked out of the house. My heart was breaking all over again. I was truly alone now. Violet didn't come and mother was gone forever. I was eternally alone. _


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second story on this website so I hope you guys like where I am going and my perspective. Please review good or bad I like the criticism!

**Tate's POV**

Sometimes I feel like it's just me and Violet in this big house. I see her moving around sometimes and I wish I could touch her. I stand in the kitchen leaning against the counter as Vivien helps Moira with the baby. They are giving him a bath even though it's not necessary. She smiled kindly at me. Vivien and I have been on nice terms since I apologized for everything. I told her how sorry I was for raping her and ultimately killing her and how I wished it had never happened because it hurt the people I cared about most. She forgave me and even gave me a hug. I sat at the bar listening to them talk paying attention to no one.

Ben walked in the room smiling, kissing Vivien and the baby. Ben looked over at me and leaned against the counter across from me.

"I am not going to change her mind." Ben said to me. I looked up.

"I don't want you too. I want it to be her decision." I told him.

"It's been five years Tate. Maybe-" Ben started to say.

"Ben…" Vivien interrupted.

"No maybes! I'm willing to wait Ben, you know that." He threw up his arms in defeat.

"So what else is on your mind today? You usually stay in the basement; it's rare when you come up these days. There must be something you want to talk about." Ben said with open arms. I smiled. I could always count on Ben. He was still my unofficial therapist still even if therapy wasn't real and people's problems couldn't be fixed.

"I'm…I'm lonely. I just want someone to talk too; besides Hayden." Ben laughed. He knew how Hayden acted, what she was like. Hayden had stopped bothering Ben and Vivian years ago and moved onto me. I held my head in my hands. I hadn't told Ben what I had done with Hayden. I didn't want Violet to find out. She couldn't find out.

**Violet's POV**

Everything was safely hidden away again. I went downstairs to the kitchen because I heard everyone moving around down there. I knew mom was with Moira either cleaning or taking care of the baby. They were always doing that. I stood in the kitchen doorway watching my mom and dad. Moira had taken the baby somewhere else. They were too involved with each other that they didn't notice me.

The 'For Sale' sign on our house had been there for months. After our passing no one has stayed very long in the house. Mom, dad, and Moira have all found a reason to kick each family out for their own good. I sat back and just watched, maybe freaking the kids out a bit. There've been three or four over the years. Basically it's up to mom and dad who stays and how long. This time the sign was in the front yard for almost five months. I had gotten so used to an empty house and having all the room in the world to do anything I wanted, I hid when the front door opened. Mom and dad turned towards the kitchen opening where I was and ushered me quickly away. They went into the study while I sat on the steps quietly watching. All I could hear was Marcy's voice playing the same string of lines we hear each time she shows the house to a potential family.

A young couple walked into the house behind Marcy. Following them was two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, and a little child holding onto the girls hand with a plush monkey toy in his tiny hands. The boy began to make a fuss and the teenage girl picked him up. The couple looked young; rather the wife looked young. I watched the kids look around. Worrying about the parents wasn't my job; that was my parent's job. They did that shit by themselves.

"Mom, this house is a joke!" The girl said with the baby in her arms. No one was paying any attention except her brother. The boy had short, spiked, dark brown hair. I watched him walk towards his sister. He slouched when he walked and I noticed a long scar starting at the base of his neck and continuing underneath his shirt. It was a slim dark pink scar.

"Come on Cam, where's your sense of adventure?" The boy said. They didn't look even remotely related. The girl was tall, long blonde, way too thin, and high fashioned. The girl walks into this haunted house wearing a short dress and stilettos. I laughed out loud. That's when mom ran over to me.

"She cannot be real." I scoffed. Mom looked at the girl I was talking about. She shrugged, "It IS L.A."

"Whatever. This is total shit." I stood up from the stairs and walked down them loudly. I looked at the little boy who was staring at me then. Mom grabbed my arm; she was watching him too. He started pointing at us and talking. The girl looked at her little brother puzzled.

"Violet…" mom said quietly. I walked closer to the boy and held out my hand for him to touch.

"What are you laughing at Harr?" The girl, Cam said. I took the little boys hand and he smiled brightly. Vivien walked towards me.

"Violet that's not a good idea." Mom said. I refused to listen.

"He can see us mom. This isn't a choice, he can see US. Who else is he going to be able to see?" I said looking back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet's POV**

I sat on my floor. There were unopened boxes scattered around. I had gone looking through the boxes; pastels, crayons, markers, paints; the boy was an artist. The bed frame was up against the wall. I sat on the only thing the boy put down; his rug. It's been five days since they bought the house. None of us have shown ourselves, mom made me promise after what happened with the boy Harrison, or Harr as the family calls him.

I heard the front door open. There were tiny voices coming from downstairs. I assumed it was the daughter Cam, the older son Max, and the baby Harr. Cam could drive and she always drove them to school and got home before the parents did with the baby that the mother, Darla dropped off at day care in the morning.

This morning, Harrison crawled into my room, soon to be someone else's room. He sat in the doorway watching me, mimicking what I did. I finally stood up, and walked towards him. I knelt in front of the kid for a few asking him questions I knew he couldn't answer. Instead he tried to touch my face. Harrison smiled a smile that reminded me of how Tate used to smile for me.

**Tate's POV**

Moira told me what the baby could do. She called him Harrison. But I didn't believe her until I saw what he was doing with Violet that morning. She was kneeling in front of him with her arm out towards him, quietly talking. I left before either of them could see that I was there. That afternoon, those teenage kids left the baby alone in the playroom again. The twin boys living in the house opened the playpen gate and the baby went crawling around again. Once again, he could see Violet.

I stood in the corner of her room watching, smiling. Watching her always made me happy. The baby let out a screeching laugh and started pointing my way. I began to panic. But decided it was hopeless, Violet didn't want to see me ever again.

"What are you doing here?" Violet said shocked. I put my hands in my pocket and shrugged.

"I miss you. You do well with him. He likes you, I can tell." I finally said. Violet stood up and closed her-our-bedroom door. Violet walked towards me with a straight face.

"Was what Hayden said true the other day?" I finally spoke up. I wanted to talk to her about it for days.

"Why do you listen to any of the shit that comes out of her mouth?" Violet answered. We were almost two feet away talking like strangers.

"I just…it scared me Vi…"

"Don't call me that." She said swiftly.

"Violet, she scared me. I miss you." I took a step towards her, she took one step back.

"I spoke to Vivien. She isn't…" I hesitated. I didn't want to tell her that Vivien forgave me because then she might assume that she had to forgive me too.

"We worked it out. She forgave me for everything I did to her. I just…thought you should know."

**Violet's POV**

Tate turned to leave. He had his hand on the doorknob but I couldn't let him leave like this. Seeing him here brought back so much but hearing him speak drove me over a cliff.

"Wait." I said. Tate turned with an uneasy look on his face.

"Thank you for apologizing to my mom. And…" Tate walked closer. The room got smaller. "I missed you too." I finally said. Tate smiled that smile I fell in love with. He took me in his arms and I buried my face in his chest. He smelled just the same; sweet and dead.

Just at that moment, the bedroom door opened. Max burst in with his bag in hand yelling at Cam. He thrust the bag at us. Violet and I pushed away from each other to avoid a major hit in the head. Tate pulled me into the corner so we could watch. He wrapped his arms around my body like he had so many years ago.

"Shut up Cameron! I like it here don't ruin it for everyone! It's not that bad." Max yelled at her.

"Have you seen this place? Open your eyes Max. Besides we only moved here for you, no one else really wanted to come here."

"I like it here, Harrison likes it here." Cam went over to the baby who was staring over at Tate and I. She grabbed him and turned to Max, "See! He's been like this since we moved in. always staring off at nothing, not saying anything. What is he staring at?"

"Probably ghosts." Max mumbled.

"Stop that! I hate it when you mention that."

"Why? You believe in ghosts?" Max made a scary gesture with his hands at Cam while she covered Harrison's face.

"The last thing Harrison needs is nightmares about suicide and murder. The last family that lived here are freaks. He's two years old! Seriously, I don't want to live here. I don't like the stories." Max grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait until Darla and dad hears the stories, it's only a matter of time. They won't want him living here either." Cam yelled down the hall to Max. He laughed at her. Harrison was still staring at us. That's when Cam turned around and looked right at us. Only a few people had ever had a sense that we were here when we couldn't be seen. I gripped Tate's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, she can't see us."

"But he can." I pointed. Harrison started laughing.

"Ugh, come on baby. You want a snack?" Cameron asked Harrison. As he left the room, he waved.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Please keep it up I love the feedback.

**Tate's POV**

I sat in the basement in my rocking chair. It was easy to think down there. It was quiet and very rarely did the new family come down here. I opened my eyes only to see Hayden.

"What do you want?" I asked almost angry. I was more annoyed. Since I slammed her against the wall, she hasn't come to see me and since then I didn't want to see her ever again. I had Violet back. It felt strange and different but we were back together and I was happy.

"Have you met Harrison? He's pretty cute huh?" She smiled her cruel smile. I stopped rocking. Where was she going?

"He's the perfect age too. Travis and I have been thinking…we want a family. A mom, a dad and the cutest baby in the world." Hayden continued.

"You're delusional."

"And you're a psychopath!" She screamed. Hayden disappeared. I wasn't really interested in what she had to say anyways. Travis already had his own kids; the burned girls loved him like their own father since they couldn't have the man who created them.

I went upstairs to the kitchen to hear laughing. I stayed near the basement door to listen.

"No, I actually just started at Westfield High." Max said.

"Really? I went there for about two months." Violet said.

"What happened? It can't be that bad could it."

"No, it just wasn't the right fit for me. I basically died so I had stop going." Violet said in a serious voice. Max started laughing.

**Violet's POV**

"No, it just wasn't the right fit for me. I basically died so I had to stop going." I said totally serious. Max laughed at what he thought was a joke. Their dad worked at a lawyers office but wasn't really a lawyer. I learned that Darla, the step-mom, was a socialite who spent most days out in L.A somewhere.

"So why did you guys move here?" I asked Max. He twirled the pencil that was in his hand. There was a blank sketchpad in front of him.

"Medical reasons." Max said simply. I waited. He must've noticed me staring at his scar because he buttoned his shirt up better.

"Is it because of that scar?" I urged. Max gave me a hard look.

"I don't ask you about your scars, you don't ask about mine." His eyes pointed to my arm. I pulled my sleeve up towards my hand and put it gently on the counter.

"Besides, mine happened a long time ago. I should be asking you why yours are still raw and red. But I'm not going too." Max said.

I glanced around the kitchen. Tate couldn't hear that. I suddenly felt self conscious. I stood up, "I have to go." I said quickly before walking out of the kitchen. He called my name once but I ignored him and instead went upstairs when he wasn't looking. I closed the bathroom door and stared in the mirror.

"Is it true?" I turned around. Tate.

**Tate's POV**

"Is it true?" I said furious. "Show me your arm." I backed up closer to the sink. Tate came closer to me. He grabbed my arm.

"Tate let go that hurts!" I yelled. "Tate!" His eyes burned with rage as he slid my sleeve up my arm. The scars were deep and raw. Most were pink and healed over but there were four red ones still. One of them would start to bleed if he pressed his fingers into the wound.

"You promised me!" Tate screamed. I pulled my arm away as soon as his grip loosened.

"You told me you would stop forever Violet! You promised!"

"Tate, I'm sorry. I never meant to do it again and I kept my promise for years but I was so alone and Hayden…that bitch." My voice hardened, "Things change Tate." I felt a tear form in my eye. I couldn't stay mad at her. Violet gave me her sad eyes. I know she's been lonely these last few years; I've been keeping an eye on her, protecting her.

"I'm sorry Tate."

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. We never heard the bathroom door open. "It's okay, you're not lonely anymore. But Vi…"I lifted her sleeve once again to point out her mistakes, "No more of this. I don't like it. Promise me that this time you'll never do it as long as you're stuck in this house." I looked down at her. She looked up into my eyes and without smiling, "Okay, I promise. Never again."

I kissed her arm to make it feel better and then kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. The first kiss in five years.

"What the fuck?" Max said from the bathroom door. He held Harrison in his arm who was waving to us. We had been so intimate and angry that we truly thought no one could hear us in here. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in our house?" Max asked furious.

Sorry, this chapter is short but I thought a semi-dramatic ending was appropriate!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Here's another update keep reviewing

**Violet's POV**

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in our house?" Max yelled at us. Tate grabbed my hand and we both just smirked at Max. I guess neither of us had been aware of how loud we were being.

I let go of Tate's hand and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hello? Knock much, not cool Max." I said coolly trying to close the door. He held out his free hand and stopped the door from shutting. I could almost feel Tate's laughter rising up inside him.

"Not cool? I'll tell you what's not cool, is you sneaking upstairs into a house that isn't even yours!" Max was freaking out. It was cute.

"Except that it is my house. Do you even know the history of this house? My name's Violet and this Tate." I pointed back towards Tate.

"I'm calling the cops." Max tried to whip out his cell phone with Harrison in his hands. Harrison was still smiling at us and waving. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tate wave back to the baby.

"Go ahead; by the time they get here, there won't be a trace of us even being here. Come on Tate." I held out my hand for him to grab. Tate obediently took my hand and we walked past Max. I stopped halfway down the hall.

"Oh, and you might want to keep a better eye on Harrison. The twins keep unlocking his gate when he's alone up here." Tate and I walked downstairs leaving Max yelling shit like 'What twins?' and 'Come back'.

When we got to the kitchen, we were both laughing hysterically. Until we saw mom and dad standing at the counter, arms crossed and angry looks on their faces.

"What the hell was all the yelling for?" Mom asked us. I let go of Tate's hand and walked closer to them. Dad was giving Tate a hard look.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." I answered.

"The hell it is! Everyone in this house could hear you screaming! You especially Tate. I thought we've been working on your short temper." Ben directed his words towards Tate.

"I know, we have." Tate said with a hint of shame in his voice. He was no match for my parents, I knew that, he knew that.

"We'll be more careful, I swear." I said walking away down to the basement. That was the safest place right now with Max freaking out upstairs. Tate pulled me this time to the back room. He was smiling and laughing now.

"Now what?" I asked him. He stopped turning in circles and briskly walked towards me and grabbed both my hands.

"Now we spend the rest of eternity together." He leaned down and tried to kiss me. In a flash of panic I backed away. I couldn't do this; not this way. It was all too sudden.

**Tate's POV**

She backed away. Violet backed away from me. Had I imagined it all? Did she not want me back in her life forever?

"What's the matter?" I asked almost afraid of the answer I would receive. Ben was onto something when he said I had a fear of rejection when I first met him.

"I can't do it…not like this." She finally answered.

"Like what?" I asked her. Violet had always been a mystery to me, even now.

"Like _this._ After years of not being with you, being near you, it's too sudden. I said I missed you Tate, not that I wanted you back. Just because my mom forgave you, doesn't mean I can."

"I know, I don't want you to feel like you have too. I just want to be with you." I said to her. As I tried to get closer she backed away again. She had no reply.

"What can I do? I'll do anything Violet, please just tell me." I begged. I ran my fingers anxiously through my hair. "Please Violet." I whispered to her.

"Tate-"

"Don't tell me to go away again. I can't do that again, please Violet." I begged still.

"I don't want you to go away. I just need time to…to adjust." She finally answered. He arms were folded across her chest, not a hint of a smile on her face.

"I've got time." I swallowed.

I would wait forever for Violet. I had nothing but time to give her. If she wanted time, I would give it to her.

"Can't you see what that _bitch_ is doing to you?" Hayden said to me. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. Ben had been teaching me breathing exercises to help me when I got too worked up. Even though therapy doesn't work, this seems too.

_One, Two, Three in…_

"She doesn't really want you back; she wants to keep you waiting." Hayden continued as if I had replied.

_One, Two, Three out…_

"She'll never really want you back. You're a psychopath, no one wants you." I stood up and turned my back to Hayden.

"They're going to find her you know." She finally said. It was the first thing I actually listened to without getting angry. I didn't answer though; she had gone this far without any sort of reply from me.

"Fine don't answer me. But don't say I didn't warn you so you could stop it when they come for her. The world will finally know the truth. Mommy dearest will be questioned again and that _thing_ she calls a son will be taken."

It was no secret that I watched him from the attic window. I wanted to know that even if he was being raised by her that he was okay. Until she told me she never wanted to see me again, I went to her house every Halloween just to see him. I never told Vivien; as far as she cared it wasn't her son. She had her family; Ben, Violet, and Jeffrey.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked her. When I turned around Hayden was gone. I called for her but she didn't come. I ran upstairs to the kitchen. Moira was cleaning out the shelves for Darla. As she always did, Moira presented herself as the housekeeper. Vivien and Ben stood at the edge of the counter talking. They were whispering about something important.

"Can we talk?" I asked sheepishly. Vivien and Ben both looked up. Even Moira turned her head to face me.

"What's wrong Tate?" Ben asked standing up straight.

"It's Violet. I think something bad is going to happen to her." I said quietly. The last I wanted was for Violet to hear this news. I didn't even think Vivien could handle this news but I had to tell someone, I needed help.

"Tate maybe we should go to my office." Ben said. He took Vivien's hand and we quietly followed him to the office. It was now a game room used for nothing but ping pong, Pac Man, and Xbox gaming.

"Who told you?" Vivien said once the door was shut. We all know that wouldn't keep the walls from gossiping.

"Hayden." I answered briskly.

"She never rests does she? Maybe we should get them to dig _her_ up." Vivien answered viciously.

"Don't drag me into this! I'm just the messenger." Hayden answered sweetly while sitting on the coffee table. We all turned. "Hi Ben." She waved too sweetly.

"Hayden, leave. This is none of your business." Ben told her. She gave Vivien a hard look.

"I can keep a secret, I swear. You know that better than anyone Ben." She said before disappearing. Vivien blew her off like she meant nothing.

"Speaking of secrets…" Vivien continued. She sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked finally. Vivien sat on the long couch and held her hand out to Ben to finish.

"Moira overheard Robert and Darla complaining about the number of flies getting in the house. A pest control guy is coming out next week to check it out." Ben said.

"I'll take care of him. I did it the last time." I jumped to answer. But as soon as I did, I got a cruel look from Ben. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped at the idea to kill someone.

"No. No more deaths in this house. I've had enough of it. Besides, the problem will only get worse. They've also heard small rodents crawling around. That problem can't be solved without…this problem." Ben finished.

"She is not a problem." I said harshly. Ben held up both hands.

"I know that, but it's soon to be a problem for this house and for us. Police tape, investigators. Everyone is going to have to behave to some degree. We all know this house can't keep a secret." Ben answered.

"Violet cannot know about this. She'll go into shock or worse she'll finally snap. I don't want to lose her to the horrors of this house." Vivien explained.

"What do you mean snap?" I asked Vivien. Vivien glanced at Ben who stood up from the long couch.

"We don't see much of her. And when we do she's distant and sometimes hostile. But it's only been in the last couple years, before that she was fine. She spends most of her time alone up in her room. I'm just afraid that this house…it's getting to her head."

"I've been longer and I haven't snapped. Have I?" I asked them. Vivien raised her eyebrow at me while Ben put a hand on my shoulder.

"This house…it chooses who lives and who dies. I don't want Violet to think she's all alone in this huge house. I feel like she spends her time alone because she believes she is alone."

"But she's not, she has all of us. She knows that too." I said confused. How could Violet think that she's all alone? She's known all along that we've all been here for her, especially me.

"Tate, I can see that the two of you have reconnected so can you please keep a close eye on her? We'll keep you posted about the day that the inspector comes. Please keep her occupied." Ben finished. I nodded. I was afraid for Violet. I had been keeping an eye on her but not very closely. I wanted to respect her privacy.

"Okay, yeah sure. I'll keep her safe. I'll do anything for her." I answered quietly. Vivien put her hand on my shoulder, "We know you will Tate."

I left the study and went back into the kitchen. I could hear Max upstairs with Harrison. He was the only one home today. Both parents were either working or socializing out on the town, while their daughter Cam was out somewhere with friends. She always went out early and came home late; the girl was never home. I still couldn't believe what was going on with Violet. If she found out that they were going to find her body she would either not give a rats ass or Violet would break down. I was guessing I knew which answer it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

This one is sort of long, kind of making up for not writing a chapter in a while :( Thanks for the feedback keep it up

**Violet's POV**

I sat on my floor like always with my Ipod. I hadn't seen Max since the day before when Tate and I scared him in the bathroom. It still made me chuckle. I also hadn't seen Tate since the day before. I knew he was lurking but he wouldn't show me where he was.

He was giving me the space I said that I wanted.

I heard the front door open and close. There were footsteps on the hardwood floors downstairs. It was only eleven in the morning. No one should be home.

"Tate!" I heard Max call. He should be in school. What was he doing? I stood up and placed my Ipod back in my tin box and left it there. I stood at the bottom of the stairs while Max yelled for Tate.

"Tate! Come on out crazy! I know you're here." He said almost angry. Max banged his fist on the kitchen counter. I peaked around the corner at Max as I heard Tate whisper in my ear.

"What do you think he wants?" I jumped. Tate looked nervous.

"I don't know. Maybe he figured it out. I mean I did tell him we were dead."

"Yeah but maybe you were joking. There's no way he could've taken you seriously. Should I go out there?"

"I don't know." That's all I could say. I heard Tate take a deep breath, straighten up, and walk into the kitchen.

**Tate's POV**

He knows. He must know. That's why he knows where to look for me. It's because he knows.

"There you are you dead psychopath." Max said to me. He put his bag on the counter and took out a stack of papers and put them in front of me. I looked at page one. There was a picture of Larry years ago even before I lit him on fire. Underneath that was the school picture and description of all 15 kids I shot at Westfield years ago. I shook my head.

"Why?" was the first thing he asked me. I wiped my face.

"I don't know. I don't even remember killing those kids." I told him honestly.

Honesty. That was what Ben had been teaching me lately. Honesty was the best policy; especially if Violet wanted me back in her life.

"You died. A team of swat shot you in this house in 1994. You're dead! So why are you still here?" Max asked. It sounded rhetorical. All I could do was shake my head.

"You are Tate Langdon right? Not just some crazy kid living in our house."

"It isn't your house." I said quietly.

"What?" Max looked at me. I put the papers back into a nice little pile.

"This isn't your house. It belongs to no one." Max shook his head. He was freaking out about everything.

"Cam was right, this place is creepy. We have to leave, I'm telling my dad today-"

"And say what? This house is haunted, okay fine. Either they'll send you away or Hayden or one of the damn Harmon's will kill you before you get a chance!"

"You're crazy." Max said sitting down. Tate shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm dead so it doesn't matter if I'm crazy or not."

"So instead of going to hell, you get to stay here and live forever? You murdered people, innocent kids because you, what, had a shitty day? That's not fair."

"This is my hell. I've waited years for the girl that I'm in love with to finally love me back again. I'm still waiting, it's torture every day Max. I don't like sitting rooms away having to watch her sit alone in a corner of this room forgetting where she is. It IS hell."

There was a brief silence. I knew Violet was still listening from behind the wall. I had to convince Max not to do something stupid and be smart about his recent revelation. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out but this seemed worse than when Violet did; of course, she did go and kill herself. He could tell someone the secrets of the house. Not that it would make a difference but what if it did? What if Bo decided to come out and play or what if Travis, as smart as he is, came upstairs looking for a beer or the girls who absentmindedly sent him there. That couldn't happen. Living in a house for all of eternity is more fun than a parking lot. Or worse, living without Violet. No, it wasn't going to happen.

"She's dead isn't she?" Max finally said. I looked up at him and knew who he was talking about even without asking.

"Yes." I answered. Max ran his hands through his hair pulling at patches along the way.

"How…that isn't fair." He felt sorry for Violet. I felt sorry for Max. He had to live and make hard choices and move on with his life even after a tragedy. We didn't, or couldn't. We spent all day babysitting Jeffrey or playing games with the girls in the basement or arguing with Hayden. Either option seemed fair.

"Truthfully, most of us brought this upon ourselves." I answered trying to make him keep his voice low by keeping mine low.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long…"

"How long has she been stuck here?" His decent way of asking how long she's been dead I suppose.

"I've been here for almost six years." I turned around. Violet was standing in the doorway with a blank expression on her face.

"Violet, it's okay-"

"No, Tate, this guy asked a question and I can answer it myself. I've been here almost six years." She stood next to me. I inhaled; lavender and cigarettes. That smell trailed all throughout this house.

"Who killed you?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone ever do it? It was bullshit." She said starkly. Her answered were quick and honest. She never failed to look Max in the eye and not once did she glance at me.

"So those cuts on your arm…"

"Just for show. I took a bottle of pills. The bottle is still in the floorboards of my…your room."

"Violet." I said. I didn't know she kept them.

"What? It's a good reality check sometimes." Violet finally directed a comment my way.

Max leaned his arm on the counter. His mouth opened a few times to go and say something but he stopped himself. He finally stood up and went to the fridge. Violet and I just watched him silently. I thought a few times about grabbing for her hand. But what if she didn't want to take it, or had it out with me right here? That would be awful. Max opened a bottle of beer on the counter and turned towards us. I watched as Violet came around the counter to see him. She faced him. He was so much taller than her I almost laughed but that would've ruined whatever she was about to say.

"Max look at me." She said to him. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at either of us. Max was scared. "Max, we aren't dangerous. But there are some dangerous people in this house. You need to decide right now what you're going to do. Either leave and tell mommy and daddy about the house, or stay and keep everyone safe. Right now, let me tell you that baby isn't so safe. You're decision." She had him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Harrison?" Max's ears perked up.

"Nothing's wrong with him…yet. But soon he'll be dead if you're not careful. See there are beings in the house jealous of those that can leave and have babies; jealous that your family has a little one and she doesn't. The bitch's name is Hayden." Violet finished. She snarled Hayden's name and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Violet's POV**

I waited. I knew she had to show up. She was a drama queen and they love their spotlight.

"You rang?" A bitchy voice said from the basement doorway. I turned and almost smiled.

"I knew you'd show." I said from the other side of the counter. Hayden walked next to Tate and put her hand into his. I watched.

"Sorry I was late; I was giving Travis a blowjob." She ran her slim fingers across the corner of her mouth then looked up at Tate, "You want one too?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled broadly.

"Enough Hayden!" Tate pulled away. He was delusional if he thought that I hadn't heard what he and Hayden had been doing in the basement. I might spend a lot of time in my room but I am perceptive. Tate came and stood next to me. I felt his fingertips graze mine. Max was staring at Hayden.

"How many people are there?" He asked. Tate and I looked at him then each other.

"Well there's me and Tate, my mom and dad and my brother Jeffrey-"

"And then there's my brother Bo, the original owners Nora and Charles,"

"This bitch over here." I said gesturing towards Hayden.

"The gays, the nurses,"

"Moira of course." I reminded him.

"Don't forget the morons that killed Daddy Harmon and the pest guy that your boyfriend killed." Hayden chimed in.

"Don't you have someone else's afterlife to ruin?" I asked her sweetly.

She turned to Max, "He killed the gays too, did he tell you that part?"

"Go away." Tate said sternly. Hayden disappeared.

"What the hell?" Max said his voice shaking at the end.

"Now's not the time." Tate said. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh.

"So basically…" Max tried. I turned towards him. He was a moron. Did he not understand that he was dealing with some scary shit if he wasn't careful.

"Basically this house is pretty fuckin' crowded." I said meanly.

"Violet. Your mouth, there are little ones around." My mom said coming in with Jeffrey in her arms. Max flipped his body around to see her.

"Okay, I'm out. I need to…digest all this shit." Max grabbed his bag and flew out the door.

"Max? Where are you going?" I heard someone say near the front door. "Max?" It was either his mother or his sister.

Tate kissed the side of my head and walked away. I was left alone with my mom. It was his sister Cam. She was holding Harrison. She put him down by the front door and walked into the kitchen holding a big brown bag of clothes. When she turned towards the fridge I snuck a look in the bag. Dry clean only clothes. I looked at mom who shrugged.

"Moira! Moira!" Cam yelled. We heard tapping come from around the corner. Moira turned to us and then to Cam who she realized couldn't see us standing against the counter watching.

"Yes Miss Cameron?" Moira said politely.

"Make something to eat. Darla is going to want fish tonight, it's Friday." She snapped.

"Yes Miss Cameron." There was a loud bang from the other room. Cameron ran out while we followed. Harrison was sitting on the floor with books and a few knives sitting around him. Cameron basically screamed. She picked up the baby and held him close.

"How the fu…why did this…oh, Harris." She kissed his forehead and took him to the kitchen. Mom glanced around the room. There was an empty beer can sitting on the table. She picked it up.

"This family doesn't drink." I said my arms crossed. Mom nodded.

"You think…?" I asked her.

"This is Hayden's doing. She put Travis up to this." I turned around to see Cam's backside and Harris staring at us. I could hear Hayden's slimy laugh penetrate the house. Her killer instincts were undeniable.

"Tate!" I screamed. I didn't have to turn around twice for him to appear.

"I need you to do something for me." I told him urgently. Tate took my hands.

"I'd do anything for you."

"I need you to keep Hayden company for the time being." I rushed it out like one long breath. I held my eyes closed the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tate's POV**

I stared at her. Violet had to be crazy if she thought I would occupy Hayden. I stared at her like a mad man for just a second.

"Um, what was that?" I whispered. She took me aside, staring me down.

"You heard me, keep Hayden company. You need to keep her away from that baby." Violet said. I couldn't tell if she was putting me up to this to see what I would say or if she was serious. Violet looked back into the kitchen watching Cam and Harris. He was sitting on the floor with a wooden spoon while Cam sat at the counter with what must've been a magazine.

"Say it one more time; I don't think I heard you correctly." I said stepping closer to her. Violet didn't seem to notice the step I took.

"Oh, you heard me," Violet said with a hint of sarcasm. "Please Tate, it's only for a day or two. Just long enough so I can figure out how to keep that kid safe. We really don't need another murder in here." She locked eyes with me. The girl was serious; she wanted, _wanted _me to spend time with Hayden, the girl who basically ruined her family. No, not basically, Hayden did ruin her family. Even I knew Hayden was an evil bitch with a psychotic agenda.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked her. I needed a sincere answer. This wasn't a subject to be taken lightly. With Hayden, you either went all the way home or you didn't play the game. Violet looked away and did a quick, curt, nod. I almost missed it. She crossed her arms avoiding my eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"Vi, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." I didn't know if I was saying it for her sake or for mine anymore.

**Violet's POV**

I looked at Tate. I didn't touch him, I didn't smile at him. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to be with Tate, but I was ready to have him back in my life. And I know how impossible it was for him to occupy Hayden. She wasn't easy to fool but she was easy. I didn't want to ask him how he was going to do it; I was scared of the answer.

"Okay, well you better go. I don't want Cam running off again and that kid getting hurt. She has the attention span of a child." I glanced over to the kitchen. Cam was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. I scoffed; I'm surprised she can read at all. Tate nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. Call out if anything goes wrong." I nodded and he was gone. I took in a deep breath. There was a loud noise come from outside. I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was the tour bus. The creep tour guide began to talk murder about the house. Cam must've heard it because she walked outside. I followed her. I stood in the doorway to keep one eye on Harris since she wasn't concerned. I crossed my arms. She was standing in the walkway in her stiletto heels, a short metallic skirt and a loose plaid shirt tucked into the skirt. Of course the amount of make-up on her face amazed even celebrities. I laughed; she probably looked pathetic to the people on the bus.

"Ah, the current owner of the house! Beware the Murder House!" He said to Cam in a scary movie voice. She put her hand son her hips.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled to him. The tour guide laughed. He turned toward his tourists.

"The latest scandal to happen at The Murder House was the Harmon family. Five long years ago mother Harmon rode this tour bus learning about her own house. Before she had a chance to do move out of this house it got her! She died giving birth to twins. One of which didn't make it out of the house alive either. In his grief, father Harmon hung himself on the chandelier in front of the staircase. And of course their sweet daughter, Violet, took her baby brother and ran out of town to protect them both." He turned toward Cam and laughed an evil laugh.

"What are you talking about? That is a ludicrous story! It isn't true!" She yelled. The bus began to move on while the tour guide was still laughing. She looked around at the neighbors who watched her scream at the bus. I was standing in the doorway laughing too. Then I got a bright idea. Glancing at Harris one last time, I decided. I walked over to the fence standing right on the edge of the property while making it look like I was just walking by. I peeked up at her, crossing my arms.

"You know he's right don't you?" I asked. Cam looked down at me, really seeing me for the first time in weeks. She took a few steps toward me.

"If you believe it then you're just as crazy." She yelled.

"Didn't you bother to look up where you were moving too? This is a pretty famous house. Over a dozen deaths inside the walls." Cam gave the house a frightened look.

"I don't believe you." She told me. I shrugged, what did I care if she believed me. I was just a mere ghost having some ghostly fun.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. This house likes blood and lots of it. Put that shit in your handbag." I said walking across the property line onto the sidewalk. Just as I was about to step onto the sidewalk, I felt my body jolt and push me back into the house. I fell to the ground because of the jolt which I haven't done in years. I pushed my hair out of my face and walked into the kitchen. Harris wasn't there anymore. I circled the island a few times but he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Tate! Tate!" I cried. I stood in front of the stairs listening for the kid. I couldn't hear a damn thing. "Tate!" Telling him to occupy Hayden was a bad idea.

**Tate's POV**

When Violet told me to go away I couldn't breathe. That was forever; I was told to never come back. But this time, she voluntarily let me go. But she wanted me back. She wants me back. This was temporary. I am suppose to keep Hayden company so she can do something about the baby, but I don't know what she wants to do. I stood in the basement waiting; she would show. It was inevitable; the girl has a thing for the dark side. All I had to do was wait for her to show up. This was her territory; no one went into the back room of the basement unless they wanted to see Hayden.

"So, what do you want this time pony boy?" she asked coming out of the shadows. I watched her carefully. I may have to occupy her but I didn't have to do it nicely or with a smile.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh you were? What, get bored of your suicidal girlfriend did cha?" She laughed. "Please, the girl is so twisted! And in five days, the entire world will know just how twisted." She smiled. I really didn't want to start a fight with her about this. But she always loved a good fight.

"I'm sorry, was that a touchy subject?" She said spitefully, "You came down here to get away from her obviously so let's get your mind off of her." Hayden said walking towards me. I took one step back. She stopped.

"I thought you came here for me." Her voice was low and shallow.

"I did and I didn't."

"Oh right, your heart belongs to Suzie Q." Hayden started laughing. I took a jealous step towards her. "You don't get to talk about her like that! You don't know her." I tried to keep my voice level. When I got worked up I lost control of my visibility. Ben wanted me to work on my control issues constantly. He said it would help stabilize me.

"Okay, whatever you say captain. So, where's this ship headed?" She raised one eyebrow at me. Before I could answer her, Violet started screaming at me. I turned my head.

"You came down here to get away from her." Hayden whispered. She held her grip. Hayden's bony little fingers dug into my arms.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her. Let go." I said keeping my voice level. Hayden wrapped her right leg around my waist, "Come on big boy, take me to the gun show one last time." She smiled. I pushed her off of me as Violet screamed.

"I said get off!" I stood up off the floor. Hayden sat on the floor shocked.

"What is with you? You came to me and now you're going back to her!"

"Yeah, I am. You don't understand Hayden, you never will. Because your dead and alone in this big house full of people. You could scream and no one would hear you and you want to know why? Because no one cares whether you are here or not. You get the back corner basement because no one wants to look at you daily. And it's all because you screwed the Harmon's." Hayden started to tear up. I could see it; I was breaking her. I started to walk away.

"You're pathetic!" She yelled.

"No you are and you want to know why? Because I've got something you'll never understand. I've got my forever. Violet is my forever. That's something you'll never have."

"She doesn't want you!" Hayden cried.

"Have fun being in a house full of people with no one to love you for eternity Hayden." I walked away from her while she sat there crying. I broke her. It is possible to break a soul like Hayden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Violet's POV**

"Tate!" I screamed. He wasn't listening. I ran upstairs to take care of this myself. If Tate was going to ignore me, I didn't have a choice. Hayden probably had him in a head lock. I spun around into every room and every corner to find that kid. He didn't just crawl away, he was carried away by someone; and not just anyone, it was a ghost. I whistled. And as soon as I did, I made a face.

"What is he, a dog?" I whispered to myself, realizing I had no idea how to find a lost baby. But he was alive, so I would see him no matter where he went in the house.

Realizing that the kid wasn't upstairs, I went back downstairs officially starting to panic. When I ran into the kitchen, Tate was standing there waiting for me.

"Gah! Tate!" I said almost hitting my hand against my face when I saw him. He stood there staring at me.

"What is wrong?" He asked through tight lips.

"I think Hayden-"

"Is downstairs and until a minute ago she was with me." He answered. I nodded not really listening.

"That's great. Harrison is missing. I can't find him. He isn't upstairs and I can't hear him crying and I don't know where he is."

"What? I thought you were watching him. Vi, that was why I went down there to be with Hayden."

"I know, I know!"

"What were you doing that was more important than keeping him safe?" I turned and looked around avoiding Tate's eyes. I didn't want to tell him I wasn't watching so I could play a joke on the girl. Who by the way, walked right into the kitchen. Her heels clicked so loud the entire neighborhood could probably hear them. We both looked at her. She wasn't concerned about where the kid was. I wasn't sure whether she was too self absorbed or just didn't care about her little brother.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to find him." I told Tate. We both nodded and started rummaging through the house like mad ghosts. I ran downstairs quietly. I knew Hayden was still down there somewhere. I slowly crept through the basement looking for a runaway baby trying desperately not to let Hayden in on this secret. I'm sure she already knows the kid is missing but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction anyways. I couldn't hear Hayden or any of the other ghosts in the house. Upstairs, I could hear the faint sounds of Jeffrey crying. His sounds were soon muffled by my mom who I assumed had picked him up and was coddling the child to death. I knew that she would know what to do. But I couldn't tell her what had happened. Over and over I got the speech about not getting involved in these people's lives and that's exactly what I had done this time; I was involved. But there wasn't a way around being involved; Harrison was the first child in this house since Jeffery and Hayden was growing desperate. I couldn't call out and I didn't hear him making any sort of noise at all. Quickly, I ran back upstairs to the kitchen where Cam was sitting. She was still at the counter reading her magazine as if nothing happened. I wanted to scream. This girl was irresponsible. I walked around behind her, looking over her shoulder. Hmm, what is Kate Hudson up to these days? I made an O shape with my lips and slowly let a cool breath out so it would flip her pages. Cam sat straight up. I felt the hair on the back of her spine prick up. I smiled the best part about being a ghost. I stood directly behind her and whispered, "Where's the baby?" she stood up and glanced around.

"Harrison?" She went about the house calling out his name. Violet stood in the hallway by the stairs waiting. The ghosts couldn't keep him from her for long. The boy was still human; he would turn up for a familiar voice. Tate appeared behind me.

"So she noticed, finally." He said.

"With a little help." I laughed. We watched her run around frantically. Tate grabbed my hand, "Hayden isn't responsible this time. She can't be since she's still in the basement crying over the fact that I…well, keep leaving her."

"You don't have to lie to me Tate. I know how Hayden has been acting towards you. At least, I know the rumors." I paused and looked up at him. "But are they true?" He was watching. Tate opened his mouth to answer when there was a sharp cry from the study turned game room. We both ran towards the room and saw the kid sitting on the chair laughing. He was facing the fire place looking at one of the gay patrons of the house.

"I found him in our baby's room. Be careful, that bitch is going to get him some day." He told us before disappearing. Cam must've heard his cry because she ran downstairs and scooped him up in her arms. We both let out a short breath of relief. She had no idea what was in this house.

"They're both going to need protecting." Tate said quietly. I nodded.


End file.
